


A Perfect Illusion

by LoveForNewtina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Danger, Dreams, Duelling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illusions, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Paris (City), Post-Canon, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Newt, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Romantic Fluff, War, Wizarding World
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveForNewtina/pseuds/LoveForNewtina
Summary: In the midst of chaos, Newt has a vision of his future ... which he would never believe to be true.





	A Perfect Illusion

A cidade estava sob o completo caos.

Haviam se passado completos 5 meses desde que Newt se estabelecera em Paris a pedido de Dumbledore. Seu antigo professor e agora amigo lhe pedira para cumprir uma missão deveras difícil... no entanto, Newt sentia que lhe devia algo e não custava "nada" ao menos tentar deter Grindelwald. Além disso, Newt já estava acostumado a ser sozinho no mundo e acreditava que, caso falhasse e, na pior das hipóteses, morresse, ninguém sentiria sua falta. Ele estivera convicto disso por muito tempo até o dia em que foi para Nova York e, acidentemente, esbarrou num certo "no-maj" chamado Jacob Kowalski e, a maior reviravolta de todas, numa certa _miss_ Porpentina Goldstein.

Agora eles estavam ali, em meio a uma avassaladora destruição em pleno centro de Paris, causada por Grindelwald e seus asseclas que, surpreendendo aos Ministérios francês e britânico e os aurores ali enviados pelo MACUSA, se mostraram ser de grande quantidade. Newt não se espantaria se, ao contabilizar-los, dariam uma média de 500 pessoas contra, no máximo, 300 aurores de todas as instituições bruxas ali presentes. Dias antes do ataque, Dumbledore recebera informações imprecisas sobre o assunto que os impediram de confiar mais que aquilo realmente aconteceria, entretanto, ele manteve Newt de sobreaviso, que por sua vez avisou seu irmão Theseus e, claro, Tina, sobre a iminência de um possível ataque terrorista comandado pelo temível bruxo.

Theseus, que estava em uma espécie de dupla agência para o Ministério (que continuava obtusamente atrapalhando o processo de captura de Grindelwald por conta da recusa do ministro Fawley em acreditar nos perigos que o mago oferecia), tratou de avisar os que podia. Tina, por sua vez, se manteve ao lado de Newt nas últimas horas quando este lhe contou que Dumbledore lhe pedira para lutar contra Grindelwald no lugar dele.

"Por que ele lhe pediria isso?" Ela questionou, a dor em seu olhar. "As pessoas clamam por ele, ele mesmo sabe que é o mais preparado para batalhar contra Grindelwald!"

Resignado que era, Newt se limitou a dar de ombros. "Eu prometi, Tina. E eu vou."

Ela sorriu, já esperando essa resposta e ficou ali, compartilhando uma xícara de chá e a companhia do excêntrico magizoologista que, ela mal sabia, porém já suspeitava o suficiente, era o dono completo de seu coração. Quando o sol finalmente se punha ao longe, eles ouviram explosões e prédios se desintegrando à distância e assim souberam que a hora havia chegado.

"Theseus pediu para que eu me juntasse a eles assim que o ataque iniciasse." Tina falou baixo. Newt que fora para a janela tentar observar o que acontecia, respirou fundo ao ouvir tais palavras e não pôde mais resistir. Em três passos longos atravessou a pequena saleta do apartamento que ele alugara em Paris e a puxou contra seu peito, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela. Tina agarrou-se a ele quase desesperadamente, o coração batendo loucamente no peito. Ofegantes, se afastaram brevemente, apenas para que Newt repousasse a testa contra a dela, não encerrando o contato por completo. Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros e Newt se pegou percebendo o quão linda ela era e o quanto a amava e que não suportaria jamais a dor de perdê-la.

"Prometa-me que vai ficar a salvo, sim?" Ele sussurrou. Tina deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Você é quem tem que prometer isso. Quem costuma se colocar deliberadamente em perigo não sou eu."

Newt riu. _Essa é a minha Tina._

"Por favor, fique vivo." Ela continuou, o medo tomando conta de seu olhar. " _E volte para mim."_

"Não poderia ter melhor incentivo para voltar..." Ele sussurrou. E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela saiu do laço de seus braços e desaparatou.

* * *

 

Quando Newt aparatou na base da Torre Eiffel, encontrou Dumbledore parado observando atentamente enquanto a batalha avançava aos poucos. A sua expressão era inescrutável e ele não mostrava sinais do que passava por sua mente. Aquilo acendeu uma pequena revolta em Newt; Dumbledore não perderia ninguém naquela guerra, já Newt corria riscos de perder muito: ele perderia amigos, perderia seu irmão, perderia Tina.

"Professor, eu..." Ele começou, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão e ele silenciou no mesmo instante.

"Estou ciente de que não estou sendo justo com você, Newt." Dumbledore permanecia com as costas viradas para ele, o que o irritou um pouco, mas continuou a ouvir o professor falar. "Muitas coisas estão em jogo. Ou pior, muitas _pessoas_." Finalmente ele se virou e encarou Newt, aproximando-se em passos curtos. "Espero um dia poder lhe explicar o porquê disso, Newt, mas eu realmente _não_ posso atacar Grindelwald, portanto, só posso contar com você pra isso. Prometa-me, por favor, que vai fazer o possível para cumpri-lo."

As orbes verdes de Newt encontraram as azuis de Dumbledore e falou: "Então dessa vez eu lhe peço algo."

Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas. Newt continuou: "Se algo acontecer comigo, proteja Tina."

O homem sorriu: "Particularmente acho que a srta. Goldstein é perfeitamente capaz de se cuidar... Mas fico feliz em ver o quanto se importa com ela. Ela é uma boa garota."

Mais explosões se ouviram ao longe. Newt desaparatou aos pés da Sacré Coeur em meio ao caos de pessoas correndo desabaladas, enquanto inúmeros bruxos de capas negras e longas, com as varinhas à mostra, destruíam tudo o que estava a seu alcance. Eles também usavam algumas criaturas: graphorns e nundus corriam pelo local atacando quem estivesse desavisado. Newt horrorizou-se ao ver cortes espalhados pelos corpos dos animais, no entanto, ele não tinha muito tempo para se preocupar com aquilo. Foi quando, ao se virar, deu de cara exatamente com quem ia procurar. Grindelwald o observava aos pés da escada com aquele sorriso sarcástico e o olhar irônico de sempre.

"Ora, ora... Como sempre nos encontrando da forma mais _inusitada_ , hein, Scamander?"

Newt sequer se permitiu pensar numa resposta, sacou a varinha no instante que Grindelwald fazia o mesmo e o duelo iniciou sem clemência de ambos os lados. Ainda que Grindelwald fosse o bruxo mais temido de seu tempo, Newt também era deveras talentoso e conseguiu manter o embate em igualdade.

De repente, ouviu-se um grito feminino ao longe e Newt distraiu-se pensando que era Tina. Mas quando ele voltou a atenção para a batalha, Grindelwald já havia sumido novamente. No entanto, em uma fração insuficiente de segundos ele percebeu a emboscada: Grindelwald moveu-se durante o duelo de forma que Newt ficasse sem saída entre as paredes gigantes da Sacré Coeur e as grandes pilastras de concreto. Ele avaliava a situação quando o bruxo reapareceu à sua frente apontando a varinha para o lado oposto de seu rosto.

"Até mais ver, Scamander!"

E um grande jato de luz vermelha irrompeu de sua varinha, atingindo a pilastra logo às costas de Newt, se desequilibrando e caindo rapidamente. Newt viu que não ia conseguir sair dali a tempo e abaixou-se cobrindo a cabeça com os braços, já esperando sair dali com graves ferimentos, isso se não saísse morto.

Então ele esperou. E esperou. Esperou a dor em seu corpo quando os pedaços de concreto o atingissem e ela não veio. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar e a imagem que o recebeu era a que menos esperava.

Ele não estava mais na Sacré Coeur. Um campo aberto e vasto se alastrava sob a luz intensa do sol, lembrando-o do deserto do Arizona onde ele prometera libertar Frank a um tempo atrás, embora ele nunca tivesse estado lá. No entanto, a pergunta mais urgente era: _como vim parar aqui?_ Logo ele ouviu um arrulhar de objetos sendo mexidos e vozes abafadas e se virou, notando, pela primeira vez, a pequena cabana de onde vinham os ruídos. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente, a varinha em punho, pronto para o ataque iminente; arredou a cortina pesada que servia de porta para o local e entrou.

O lugar era pequeno, porém aconchegante. Newt teve a estranha e familiar sensação de estar em casa. _Mas como posso me sentir em casa num lugar onde não conheço?_ Ele se perguntava, quando ouviu um balbuciar às suas costas. Ao se virar, viu que havia um bebê com cerca de seis meses sentado com pelúcias de animais mágicos (ele pôde ver um pequeno erumpente e tronquilhos; naquele momento ele tinha em sua boca uma das patas de um fofo bezerro apaixonado). A criança imediatamente abriu um sorriso enorme e com apenas dois dentinhos em cima e embaixo quando o viu e seu balbucio se tornou maior.

"Dadadadada!" Ela gritou, estendendo os bracinhos gorduchos em direção a ele.

"Noah? Algum problema querido?" Uma voz familiar soou ao fundo, fazendo Newt ter um sobressalto.

_Tina?_

Ele olhou novamente para a criança e prestou mais atenção aos detalhes. O bebê tinha cabelos cor de cobre e completamente revoltos, o rostinho salpicado de sardas e o único detalhe que o diferenciava de Newt: seus olhos eram intensamente escuros. Não totalmente negros mas um tom acastanhado próximo ao preto. _Iguais aos olhos de Tina._

"Noah, por que você está gritando? Eu..." Tina veio do fundo da cabana acenando com a varinha para uma pequena banheira de bebê que flutuou até pousar numa mesa de altura mediana. Então ela registrou a presença de Newt e seu sorriso se alargou: "Ah, querido, você voltou!" Ela se aproximou a beijou a bochecha de Newt, que continuava parado no meio da cabana, estarrecido. "Foi tudo bem com os Thunderbirds? Conseguiu encontrá-los?"

Newt não respondeu. Ele sentiu a cabeça rodar com o esforço de processar as informações e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, e cambaleou levemente, quase tropeçando no chão encarpetado da cabana.

"Oh querido, você deve estar cansado e com fome, hein?" Tina sorriu, correndo para pegar o bebê em seus braços que continuava a flexionar incansavelmente os dedos em direção a Newt. "Não pode ver o papai que já quer pular para o colo dele não é?" Ela se dirigiu ao menino. "Ele está cansado amor, talvez mais tarde vocês brinquem. Agora é hora do seu banho!"

_Papai?_

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Há meia hora atrás ele estava duelando contra Grindelwald em meio a uma cidade em caos e agora ele estava numa cabana no meio do deserto, com Tina agindo como se fosse sua esposa e carregando um bebê como se fosse seu filho. _Que diabos está acontecendo?_

Ele olhou para as palmas das mãos. Pareciam intactas e reais, de fato, mas com um detalhe que antes não existia: seu anelar esquerdo estava cercado por uma fina aliança dourada. Mais uma vez ele cambaleou e olhou para Tina, que continuava a tagarelar e sorrir como se nada houvera.

"Newt, amor, pode me passar o sabonete que está aí na prateleira bem perto de você?" Ela apontou para a prateleira de madeira que, de fato, agora estava a alguns centímetros acima de seu ombro esquerdo, uma vez que em seus cambaleios, ele chegou mais perto da parede. Ele pegou a pequena saboneteira e caminhou de volta para Tina, que tinha o braço esquerdo estendido e ele olhou para sua mão... _Ela também tinha a aliança dourada em seu dedo._

"Parece loucura, não é mesmo?"

Newt deu um pulo assustado e se virou para onde outra voz viera. Grindelwald estava parado próximo à porta, o olhar desdenhoso de sempre e sorrindo. Mais uma vez Newt apontou-lhe a varinha, pronto para continuar o duelo, mas Grindelwald sequer mexeu um dedo.

"Dumbledore pode ter lhe contado algumas coisas sobre mim – não todas, obviamente, afinal ele não iria criar armas contra si mesmo – mas certamente ele não lhe contou sobre o poder mais perigoso que tenho... o que está acontecendo aqui? O que pretendo criando essa ilusão que mostra sua preciosa Tina carregando seu lindo bebê?"

Newt olhou para Tina, que continuava a banhar a criança, rindo quando ela batia os bracinhos na água, espirrando tudo nela. _Então... aquele era seu filho?_

"Isso... é uma ilusão?" Ele retornou para Grindelwald.

"Bem... é e não é." O homem respondeu. "É a imagem recriada do seu futuro."

"Meu... _futuro?"_

"Como estava falando... Dumbledore não lhe contou sobre o meu maior poder. Eu sou vidente, e estou lhe mostrando o seu mais provável futuro."

Newt continuava a olhar o homem sem acreditar. Ele se virou para olhar novamente para sua _ilusão_ e Tina continuava a cantarolar enquanto dava banho no bebê, aparentemente alheia ao que estava acontecendo.

Grindelwald sorriu: "Sim, seu futuro... claro que isso depende... especialmente das suas escolhas."

Newt virou a cabeça novamente, com tanta rapidez que o pescoço quase estalou. "Escolhas... Você quer dizer, escolher lutar ao seu lado nessa guerra?"

Grindelwald deu de ombros: "O que posso lhe prometer é... desde que você saia do meu caminho, prometo não atrapalhar seu futuro..." Ele fez um gesto abarcando o ambiente da cabana. "Especialmente não encostar um dedo em sua preciosa Tina. Caso contrário..."

Newt ponderou todas as informações. Saber que um casamento com seu grande amor, e, o mais incrível de tudo, constituir família com ela, estava em seu futuro, o deixou bastante abalado. Não havia nada no mundo que ele quisesse mais do que viver esse amor com sua Tina. Ele a amava inequivocada e irrevogavelmente. Ele a queria e a desejava mais que tudo, e isso era um fato incontestável. Ele olhou para Tina e o bebê que agora estava em seu colo, o banho já terminado. Ele se aproximou da tal imagem recriada e tocou o rosto de Tina, agora notando que a pele dela era diferente do que ele já havia experimentado na realidade. Ele olhou para a criança sorridente quando se lembrou quem era a mulher que ele tanto amava.

Tina era auror. Tina vivia para lutar contra as artes das trevas. Ela jamais o perdoaria se ele aceitasse a chantagem de Grindelwald, mesmo que isso significasse que eles viveriam em "paz". Ela jamais o perdoaria.

Antes mesmo que Newt apontasse a varinha para seu rosto novamente, Grindelwald suspirou em resignação, como quem já esperava aquela decisão.

"Se assim prefere..."

E num gesto rápido, a imagem toda se desfez e num piscar de olhos Newt se viu de volta à Sacré Coeur, mas sozinho, e Grindelwald não podia ser visto em lugar algum. A cidade, antes sucumbida ao caos, agora estava quase totalmente destruída e no total silêncio. Mas antes que Newt parasse para tentar entender o que acontecia, Theseus aparatou bem a seu lado.

"Newt!" Ele exclamou. "Estávamos procurando por você há um tempão!"

Algo na voz do auror o avisou da urgência do momento e ele estremeceu.

"O que aconteceu?"

Theseus hesitou. Newt se controlava para não cair no desespero.

"Thes..."

"Tina... ela está no _Le Saint_ e..."

Newt nem esperou Theseus terminar de falar. Imediatamente desparatou à frente da grande lata de lixo que havia a alguns metros de onde estava anteriormente e entrou nela, se agachando. Logo sentiu a lata como se "escavasse" a terra até que ele parou no meio de um saguão enorme, cujas paredes prevalecia a cor branca. Ele correu para a recepção onde uma mulher de aspecto tranquilo atendia os que ali chegavam.

"Boa noite... Gostaria de saber onde está Porpentina Goldstein?"

A mulher o olhou, confusa. Então ele se lembrou que estava na França. _Idiota_.

_"Je veux savoir... où est Tina, Porpentina Goldstein."_

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, em sinal de compreensão.

_"Elle est au chambre 32... mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller..."_

Newt bateu o pé raivosamente. Então ele ouviu Theseus chegar a seu lado logo em seguida e o levou pelo braço, não sem antes garantir à enfermeira agoniada de que eles não invadiriam o quarto da enferma. Enquanto aguardavam à porta, Theseus dava um resumo do acontecido.

"Um ataque massivo de dementadores." Ele explicou, sombrio. "Foi justamente Tina quem nos salvou, conjurando um patrono poderoso. Nunca havia visto algo igual. Creio que o esforço em conjurar um feitiço tão forte sugou todas as forças dela, pois assim que o patrono expulsou os dementadores, ela caiu no chão desmaiada."

Newt sentiu um assomo breve de orgulho dela, logo substituído pela preocupação. Então, um dos curandeiros que a examinava saiu do quarto e Newt logo o abordou.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Ele garantiu. "Só necessita de algumas horas, talvez dias inteiros de descanso."

Os dois homens suspiraram em alívio, e Newt se jogou de volta na cadeira, esfregando os olhos com força. Theseus então falou com ele novamente.

"E você, por onde andou enquanto isso?"

Newt sorriu, lembrando da imagem de Tina carregando o bebê.

"Estava num sonho, Thes..." Theseus o olhou, confuso. "Espero um dia poder te contar essa história."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I wanted to write a long time ago ... and finally it came out! Pretty inspired by the episode of Game of Thrones where Daenerys has the vision of Khal Drogo holding his son. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://newtinalover.tumblr.com/


End file.
